Pokemon A new Journey Volume:3 Diamonds can be used?
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Ash and friends travel to Sparkling city where Ash's next Gym battle is
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

A

New Journey

Volume 3

Diamonds can be used?

Chapter 1

Arrival at Sparkling City, The way how Diamonds can be used

Introduction of Adam Usagi

After a long day of travelling towards to the next city Sparkling City Ash and friends finally arrives at Sparkling City and stops at the Pokemon Centre

"Here are your Pokemon their all okay, but why did you walk all the way here?" Questioned Nurse Joy

"Because The Sound Fast Train was being repaired after a broken window which was broken in some kind of incident." Answered Ash as he was blushing in Embarrassment

"Yeah some incident caused by two Kids." Said Iris

"Even if the Train was being repaired it takes about an hour to fix." Explained Nurse Joy

"So we travelled all the way to come and it took about a day and we could've waited an hour." Said Misty as she was Angry at Ash

"Is this your first time in this region?" Questioned Nurse Joy

"Yes it is." Answered Ash

"If you didn't know, the researchers here have reason to believe that some Diamonds here are connected to Groudon and Kyogre." Explained Nurse Joy

"But the previous Pokemon Centre said their connected to Dialgia and Polkia?" Questioned Ash

"Then probably my cousin told you about that all pokemon from different regions live here, The Diamonds are connected to all legendary Pokemon." Answered and Explained Nurse Joy

"Okay, I think we should head off now to the Sparkling cities Gym." Said Ash

"Pika." Said Pikachu on excitement

Ash and his friends were walking towards the Sparkling City Gym

"Now it's time to quickly get to Gym quickly!" Shouted Ash in Excitement

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu in Excitement

Ash and Pikachu suddenly bumps into a trainer

"Ow!" Shouted the Trainer

"Ow, hey watch where you are going!" Shouted Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"Heee sorry." Apologised the Trainer while getting up slowly

The Trainer was wearing Blue long Jeans, Dark Blue hoody, Black trainers and a small shoulder Bag and he was Dark haired, He is almost the same size as Ash

"Who are you anyway?" Questioned Ash as he was getting up slowly

"Me, I'm Adam, Adam Usagi." Answered the Trainer while rubbing his head

"Adam Usagi!" Shouted Tracey in Excitement

"Tracey you know this guy?" Questioned Misty

"Sure do, He's the one who drew some great Pokemon over the past three years." Answered and Explained Tracey in Excitement

"Yes I'm the kid who drew those great pictures of Pokemon, Even though some of them were rough sketches." Said and Explained Adam Usagi

"Yes but those rough Sketches are still amazing, I don't know why would you call those Rough Sketches, they look like great pictures to me!" Shouted Tracey in Excitement

"So you are a Pokemon Sketcher, a person who draws Pokemon right?" Questioned Ash

"Yes I am, and I know you Tracey, you are the one who works for professor oak Right?" questioned Adam Usagi

"Yes I am." Answered Tracey

"My names Iris and this is Axew." Greeted Iris

"Axew Axew." Greeted Axew

"My name's May." Greeted May

"My name's Max." Greeted Max

"My name's Brock." Greeted Brock

"My names Serena." Greeted Serena

"My name's Cilan." Greeted Cilan

"My name's Clemont." Greeted Clemont

"And my name's Bonnie and I'm Clemont's sister, and this is Dedennne." Greeted Bonnie

"Den Den." Greeted Dedennne

"My name's Misty." Greeted Misty

"and I'm." Said Dawn until she was interrupted by Adam Usagi

"And I know who you are, You're Dawn!" Shouted Adam Usagi in Excitement and love "You're the famous coordinator in Sinnoh, Your Pokemon Sparkles as the Diamonds in this region." Complimented Adam Usagi

"Huuuu great another one, at least this time he doesn't resemble Brock as much." Said Max Quietly

"Why do you love Dawn so much?" Questioned Ash

"Because I only admire Coordinators only because of their sense of great dressing." Answered Adam Usagi

"You know I'm a Coordinator aswell." Said May

"Sorry, I only go for the single female Coordinators only." Explained Adam Usagi

"And whats that supposed to mean?" Questioned May Angrily

"It means that I saw you on tv winning your fifth ribbon that you split in half with Ash so I suspected that you and Ash are a couple." Answered Adam Usagi

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU MORON!" Shouted Ash, Misty, May and Serena at the same time Angrily

"Oh so you're not a couple, my bad." Said Adam Usagi

"Don't you dare pretend It's just an accident!" Shouted May angrily

"Anyway as I was saying." Said Adam Usagi

"Don't Ignore me." Said May Angrily

"Your piplup has great whirlpools that assembles the heart of mine for the love of you Dawn Swan." Complimented Adam Usagi

"Please don't call me Dawn Swan." Said Dawn Embarrassingly

"She's so beautiful when she's Embarrassed." Commented Adam Usagi

"Anyway we are off to Sparkling's city's Gym." Said Ash with a smile

"Pika, Pika." Said Pikachu with a smile

"Oh that place, I'm going there aswell so you can follow me if you want?" Suggested Adam Usagi

"Sure we'll come with you." Said Ash in Excitement

"And when We're there I'll male you some tasty snacks Dawn Swan." Suggested Adam Usagi

"Great can we have some?" Questioned Ash

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu

"hands off It's only for the girls." Answered Adam Usagi Meanly

Ash and his with Adam Usagi went to the Sparkling's Cities Gym

"I hear that the Gym Leader there will be late so we can rest in the science building in the Gym where the Kitchen is, It's called a free Kitchen Anyone can use it." Said Adam Usagi

"Great so let's go and eat." Said Ash in Excitement

"Pika, Pi." Said Pikachu in Excitement

After a long Two hours in the Kitchen the snacks were ready

"Snacks are ready her I hope you enjoy them." Said Adam Usagi

"Can I have some?" Questioned Brock

"Can you cook?" Questioned Adam Usagi

"Yes I can." Answered Brock

"So you can make yourself a snack I'm only here to serve the Ladies." Answered Adam Usagi Meanly

"Can I have some?" Questioned Max

"Sure." Answered Adam Usagi meanly

"Thanks." Said Max

"Hey, how come Max have some and we can't?" Questioned Ash Angrily

"I know I'm mean to boys but I'm not mean to little kids, I know I'm mean but I'm not that Mean." Answered Adam Usagi

"Anyway I think It's time that we look in the Lab a bit." Said Brock

"Yeah I think It's time." Said Ash with a smile

"Pika." Said Pikachu with a smile

Everyone goes to the lab and meets Crystal The main Scientist In the lab

"Hi everyone I'm Crystal and today we'll be exploring on Diamonds and how they can be used." Greeted and Explained Crystal

"What, Diamonds can be used?" Questioned Ash

"That's right we use Diamond's to power electricity, Robots and other electronics without harming the Ecosystem." Answered and Explained Crystal

"But how do they work?" Questioned Brock

"The Diamonds have a mysterious power that we hope to uncover, we call that power Mystery energy." Answered and Explained Crystal

A Person knocks on the door

"huh, Who could that be?" Questioned Crystal


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Companies request, Ash's surprise Gym leader

Jessie, James and Meowth plan commences

The knock on the door was the secretary, dr Joseph delivering a letter to Dr Crystal, Dr Joseph came out of the door

"Dr Crystal, here I got a letter for you." Rushed Dr Joseph

"Who's it by?" Questioned Dr Crystal

"It's from the boss of the company called Car Works." Answered Dr Joseph

"I refuse to participate to cooperate with a company like that." Said Dr Crystal

"But why?" Questioned Ash

"Because they have a huge history of record of pollution in the Diamond Region and I only create devices and work for people which either help or unharm the environment not harm it." Answered and Explained Dr Crystal

"That's not nice." Said Ash

"Pika." Said Pikachu

"So the answer is no, I will not change my mind." Said Dr Crystal

"So Crystal, who is my Gym Leader here?" Questioned Ash

"It's a surprise, but let me show you what kind of projects we do." Explained Crystal

Everyone goes with Crystal to see the special projects they do

"Here is our robot Sparkle, he is fully operational, and he has feelings thanks to those diamonds." Explained Crystal pointing towards Sparkle

Sparkle has a sphere head with lighting teeth, he is the same size as Brock, he has two arms, Blue eyes lights and a platform of wheels for feet and has a voice like a human

"Hello I am Sparkle." Greeted Sparkle

"Sparkle, I like you to meet Ash, Iris, Pikachu, Axew, Piplup, Dawn, Brock, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Tracey, May, Max and Misty and Dedennne." Introduced Sparkle to everyone

"Nice to meet you all." Said Sparkle

"And I'm Adam Usagi." Greeted Adam Usagi

"Crystal, did you say Sparkle is powered by diamonds

"Yes I did Ash, Why you ask?" Questioned Crystal

"Just curious, how long does the diamonds last for?" Questioned Ash

"Years." Answered Crystal

"Years but how?" Questioned Ash

"We don't know, but we are trying to find out how." Answered Crystal

"Mr Joseph sir." Said Max

"Yes Max." Responded Joseph

"When you were talking to Crystal why were you blushing?" Questioned Max

"Between you and me, I love Crystal but she doesn't know that." Answered Joseph

Meanwhile at the roof of the Gym

"Alright, is everything set?" Questioned Jessie

"Yes everything is set." Answered Meowth

"Are the smoke bombs ready?" Questioned Jessie

"Yes they are." Answered James

"Alright in Three, Two, One." Said Jessie while Counting down

"Here we go." Said Meowth


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jessie, James and Meowth vs Ash, Dawn and Tracey, Butch and Cassidy Interruption

Jessie, James and Meowths get away

Thee Smoke Bombs go on

"huhu,*Cough* whats going on what's happening!" Shouted Ash as the smoke from the smoke bomb covers his face

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu as the smoke was going into his face as well

"Heeeeeeeeee, we must protect the pokemon." Said Crystal as she was worried for the pokemon

"But what about the Lab?" Questioned Joseph

"Leave that to me, I'll make sure no one steals the data." Answered Crystal as she was rushing towards the Lab to save the Data

"Steals!" Shouted Max

"This must be some kind of attack, It's not surprising here since we carry the most important data about Legendary Pokemon and Diamonds." Answered and Explained Joseph as he was coughing

Meanwhile in the Lab rooms

"Quick James, we don't have much time here." Said Jessie rushing James

"I'm doing the fast as I can." Responded James

"If we're late with this process than we have no choice but to fight." Said Meowth

Crystal breaks into the Lab

"Hey, who are you people?!" Questioned and Demanded

"Great we've been seen, remember what I said." Reminded Meowth

"Torkoal, I choose you!" Shouted James Throwing his pokeball

Torkoal came out of his Pokeball

"Torkoal!" Shouted Torkoal as he came out of his Pokeball

"Torkoal use Smog!" Shouted James

"Ttttttooooorrrkkkoooooaaaallll!" Shouted Torkoal using his Smog

The Room was full of more smoke than there was before

"Torkoal, Return!" Shouted James Pointing his Pokeball towards Torkoal

Torkoal returned to his Pokeball

"Alright, now let's get outta here before we get caught!" Shouted Meowth

Jessie, James and Meowth came out of the window with their Jet packs, They looked down and saw Ash and his Friends

"The twerps, all of them!" Shouted Jessie, James and Meowth in shock

"Team Rocket!" Shouted Everyone

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"What are you guys doing here!" Shouted and Demanded Ash

"Pika, Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"They must be here to capture Pikachu!" Shouted and Thought Clemont

"ah, ah ,ah, We're here for an even more important mission." Explained Jessie while waving her finger at them

"And that would be!" Shouted and Demanded Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"Why would we tell you, you're a twerp, you won't even understand how it works like we do." Doubted Meowth

"Stop them!" Shouted Crystal coming out of the Building

"huh!" Exclaimed everyone

"Stop them, they have the Data of legendary pokemon and diamonds in that hard drive!" Shouted and Explained Crystal

"You give that back right now!" Shouted and Demanded Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"Why would we, show em guys!" Shouted Meowth

"Torkoal, I choose you!" Shouted James throwing his Pokeball

"Snivy, I choose you!" Shouted Jessie throwing her Pokeball

Both Snivy and Torkoal got out of their Pokeballs

"Snivy!" Shouted Snivy

"Torkoal!" Shouted Torkoal

"Oh yeah, Pikachu I choose you!" Shouted Ash as Pikachu Jumped off of his shoulder

"Piplup, I choose you!" Shouted Dawn while Piplup jumped out of her shoulders

"Azumarill, I choose you!" Shouted Tracey Throwing his Pokeball

Piplup and Pikachu were ready and Azumarill just got out of It's Pokeball

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu

"Piplup!" Shouted Piplup

"Azumarill!" Shouted Azumarill

"Torkoal use Flame Wheel!" Shouted James

"Snivy use Leaf Tornado!" Shouted Jessie

"Fury swipes!" Shouted Meowth using his Fury Swipes

"Piplup use Whirl Pool!" Shouted Dawn

"Azumarill use Tail Whip!" Shouted Tracey

"Pikach use Iron Tail!" Shouted Ash

All the Pokemon were using their attacks

"Pppppiiiikkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaacccccccchhhuuuuuuu!" Shouted Pikachu using his Iron Tail

"Ttttttooooooorrrrrkkkkkoooooaaaallllll!" Shouted Torkoal using his Flame Wheel

"Aaaaazzzzzzuuuummmmaaarrrriiiilllll!" Shouted Azumarill using It's Tail Whip

"Sssssnnnniiiiiivvvvyyyyyyy!" Shouted Snivy using It's Leaf Tornado

"Ppppppiiiipppplllluuuuppppp!" Shoted Piplup using his Whirl Pool

"Taste the power of my Fury Swiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppeeeesssssssss!" Shouted Meowth while using his Fury Swipes

All the Pokemon attacks were about to hit until it was stopped by a Thunder Bolt that made a large BOOM! Sound

"What was that!" Shouted Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

There were two figures at the hill side with a Raichu

"Prepare for trouble, you know whats good for you!" Shouted A figure with long blonde hair

"And make it double, and we'll skip the motto!" Shouted a figure with short Green hair

The two figures appeared and it was Cassidy and Butch

"It's Cassidy!" Shouted Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"And Bruch!" Shouted Misty

"It's Butch not Bruch, and what kind of word is Bruch anyway!" Shouted Butch

"What are you two doing here?" Questioned Jessie

"We're here to steal all the Diamonds in the Diamond region, starting with this." Answered Cassidy lifting up Sparkle

"Sparkle no!" Shouted Crystal as she was worried for Sparkle

"Quick Jess, if we get away now we can save ourselves with the data." Whispered Meowth Quietly

"Torkoal, return!" Shouted James pointing his Pokeball towards Torkoal

"Snivy, return!" Shouted Jessie pointing her Pokeball towards Snivy

"We'll be going now!" Shouted Meowth

"Hey wait come back!" Shouted and Demanded Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"Ash please wait, help me get Sparkle back, that's more Important!" Shouted Crystal as she was worried for Sparkle

"This time we get away with the chip unharmed." Said Meowth with a Smile

"Team Rocket Blasting off Againnnnnnnn!" Shouted Jessie, James and Meowth hovering with their Jetpacks away unharmed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Butch and Cassidy getaway with Sparkle, Butch and Cassidy vs Brock and Cilan

Saving Sparkle

"Now that we have your bot, we'll go and tell professor Nanbo." Explained Butch

There a phone ring and Butch answers it

"Hello." Greeted Butch

"IT'S NANBA!" Shouted Professor Nanba

Bucth puts the phone down

"go and tell professor Nanba." Continued Butch

"Giovanni will sure to give us a promotion this time." Guessed Cassidy Proudly

"And probably some more and extra credit than those three cowards that flew away." Guessed Butch Proudly

"Raichu use Thunder Bolt." Commanded Cassidy

"Raichuuuu!" Shouted Raichu using It's Thunder Bolt

Raichu's Thunder Bolt hit everyone

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Shouted Everyone in pain

"Quick Butch let's run into the forest before the Twerps go after us!" Shouted Cassidy rushing Raichu and Butch

"Sure." Said Butch while Rushing

"Rai!" Shouted Raichu while Rushing

Butch and Cassidy and Raichu ran away with Sparkle

"No, Sparkle!" Shouted Crystal as she was upset for Sparkle

"Heeeee, that Team Rocket." Grunted Ash Angrily

"Pppppiiikkkkkkaaaa." Grunted Pikachu Angrily

"Don't worry we'll get Sparkle back, that's for sure." Said Brock Seriously

"We worked so hard to create Sparkle, you just gotta help." Begged Crystal

"Team Rocket couldn't have gone far, we'll split up and search for Sparkle." Said Clemont Seriously

"Alright, Me and Pikachu will go, while we split up groups Misty and May, Dawn and Serena, Tracey and Clemont, Max and Bonnie, Iris and Axew, Cilan and Brock, Adam Usagi you pick who you want to go with, if you want to come?" Questioned and Explained Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"Dawn." Answered Adam Usagi

"Alright now let's go!" Shouted Ash

"Becarful, the forest can be a dangerous place, We'll stay here to fix the Lab, just be back okay." Explained and warned Crystal

Everyone went into the forest to find Team Rocket

"Okay if I was Team Rocket, where would I be?" Questioned Dawn

"Probably somewhere hard to find and well hidden." Answered and Guessed Serena

"Dawn looks so pretty when she's thinking." Thought Adam Usagi

"How about the Centre forest, that should be the place where Team Rocket is hiding." Guessed Dawn

"So let's go over there and find Team Rocket." Said Serena in Excitement

"Pipiplup!" Shouted Piplup in Excitement

Sawn and Serena and Piplup fell in a trap

"Ahhhh!" Shouted Dawn and Serena and Piplup as they fell down a hole

"Dawn, Piplup, Serena!" Shouted Adam Usagi as he was worried for Dawn, Piplup and Serena

"That hurt." Grunted Dawn

"Piplup." Grunted Piplup

"Are you Okay!" Shouted Adam Usagi as he was worried for Dawn, Piplup and Serena

"Yes, we're okay!" Shouted Dawn

"Pipiplup!" Shouted Piplup

"Yes we are!" Shouted Serena

"You sound so great when you are answering to Questions." Said Adam Usagi as he was happy to hear Dawns reply

"Just Help Us to get out of here okay!" Shouted Dawn and Serena Angrily

"Piplup!" Shouted Piplup Angrily

"Ha, you sound even more pretty when you are Angry." Said Adam Usagi Happily

"Just help us out." Said Dawn as Adam Usagi was reaching his hand out towards her

"Sure, here grab my hand." Said Adam Usagi reching his hand towards to Dawn

"Got it!" Shouted Dawn as she grabbed Adam Usagi's hand

"Okay heee, holdddddd on." Said Adam Usagi while Struggling to pull Dawn up

A Spinarak crawled out of a small hole and scared Serena

"Ahh Spinarak!" Shouted Serena as she was scared of the Spinarak

"Spinarak." Said Adam Usagi

"Please pull me up, pull me up!" Shouted Serena as she was scared of the Spinarak

"Serena wait!" Shouted Dawn

"Piplup!" Shouted Piplup

"Wait your goanna pull me downnn!" Shouted Adam Usagi as he was falling in the hole as well

Adam Usagi fell on Dawn, Piplup and Serena as it made a large BASH sound

"Are you okay?" Questioned Adam Usagi in pain

"Yes we're okay, how about you?" Questioned and Answered Dawn in pain

"Piplup." Said Piplup in pain

Adam Usagi got up quickly

"I'm fine." Said Adam Usagi as he quickly got up as he was happy when Dawn asked that Question

Adam Usagi grabbed Serena's and Dawn's hand and pulled them up

"Uhhh, sorry, I just got really scared that's all." Apologised Serena

"You got scared by what?" Questioned Dawn

"By a Spinarak." Answered Serena

"SPINARAK, WHERE, WHERE!" Shouted Adam Usagi as he was Scared

"Why, are you scared of Spinarak?" Questioned Serena

"Yes, I am." Answered Adam Usagi as he was Scared of the Spinarak

Two figures came to see what was in the hole with a Raichu

"Good for you, because we were just about to take you aswell as a prisoner." Said a figure coming up from outside the hole

"And what would be more fun than getting rid of our enemies, even another twerp which met the twerps, we wouldn't want you twerps to multiply." Explained another figure coming up from outside the hole

"Raichu." Said Raichu Evilly

"It's Cassidy!" Shouted Dawn

"Piplup!" Shouted Piplup

"And Bruch!" Shouted Serena

"It's Butch not Bruch, Can't you get it right!" Shouted Butch as he was Angry

"Let us out of here right now!" Shouted and Demanded Dawn

"Piplup!" Shouted Piplup

"We were waiting until you would get trapped, because we had enough of you twerps." Explained Cassidy

"Three down just ten to go." Explained Butch

"I get it, you know that we were coming here, didn't you?" Questioned Serena

"Yes we did." Answered Butch

"What are you going to do with us?" Questioned Dawn

"Pipiplup." Said Piplup

"We're going to finish you Twerps once and for all." Answered Butch

Adam Usagi was standing affront of Dawn and Serena and Piplup

"Hey." Said Adam Usagi

"Huu." Exclaimed Bucth and Cassidy

"You leave these two ladies alone, it's not nice to hurt a lady." Said Adam Usagi Meanly

"And what's a Twerp going to do about it?" Questioned Butch

"I may not have my Pokemon with me at the moment, but even if you had a strong Pokemon like an Steelix I will not move an inch away from this spot, so if your going to hurt them, you'll have to go through me first." Answered Adam Usagi

"What a great speech but that will not save you this time." Said Butch with a Smile

"Besides, don't you know how to respect your elders." Said Cassidy with a Smile

"My brain says run for your life, but my hearts says stay here and protect the ladies, and besides, don't you know how to respect your young." Explained Adam Usagi

"If your not going to move away then we have no choice but to attack you." Said Butch

"Raichu use Thunder Bolt on that Twerp!" Shouted Cassidy

Raichu was using It's Thunder Bolt

"Rrrrrraaaaiiiicccchhhhuuuuu!" Shouted Raichu using It's Thunder Bolt

The Thunder Bolt hit Adam Usagi

"Aaahhhhh!" Shouted Adam Usagi in pain

"ADAM!" Shouted Dawn and Serena

"PIPLUP!" Shouted Piplup

"That huuu, didn't even hurt." Said Adam Usagi Struggling to get up

"Kid is tough, I'll give you that." Said Butch

"But will he survive another Thunder Bolt?" Questioned Cassidy

"There's only one way to find out." Answered Butch

"That Thunder Bolt was strong, but still I'll not let you hurt these Ladies." Said Adam Usagi while Struggling to stay up

"Leave him alone, can't you give pity for someone who is trying to protect us!" Shouted Dawn as she felt sorry for Adam Usagi

"Pipiplup!" Shouted Piplup

"I guess Team Rocket will not leave us alone, what jerks, even picking on a kid trying to protect us, that's Team Rocket for you." Said Serena

"Don't worry, what the next move is going to do with him will do more than injure him." Explained Butch

"Raichu, use Thunder Bolt on that twerp again!" Shouted Cassidy

Raichu was using It's Thunder Bolt on Adam Usagi

"Rrrrraaaiiiiccchhhuuuu!" Shouted Raichu while using It's Thunder Bolt on Adam Usagi

"Adam move out of the way!" Shouted Dawn

"Pipiplup!" Shouted Piplup

"Your goanna get hit by the Thunder Bolt!" Shouted Serena

"I rather die trying to save these trainers than leave them here!" Shouted Adam Usagi

Suddenly a bone went in front of Raichu's Thunder Bolt

"What was that!" Shouted and Demanded Cassidy

"What that was the taste of Marowak's Boomerang." Explained a figure coming from the Dark Trees

"It's that green haired Twerp!" Shouted Butch

"Your Green haired aswell." Talked back Cilan

A figure was coming from the Shadows of the Trees

"And I thought you two give at least a bit of sympathy for Trainers, even ones that protect girls." Said Brock coming out from the Shadows

"Heeeeeeee, Raichu return!" Shouted Cassidy pointing her Pokeball towards Raichu

"Charizard, I choose you!" Shouted Butch Throwing his Pokeball

"Blastoise, I choose you!" Shouted Cassidy Throwing her Pokeball

Both Blastoise and Charizard came out of their Pokeballs

"Blastoise!" Shouted Blastoise

"Charizard!" Shouted Charizard

"Pansage, I choose you!" Shouted Cilan throwing his Pokeball

Pansage came out of his Pokeball

"Pansage!" Shouted Pansage

"Blastoise use Water Gun!" Shouted Cassidy

"Bbbbblllllaaaaassssstttoooiiiisssseeeeee!" Shouted Blastoise while using It's Water Gun

"Marowak use Head Butt!" Shouted Brock

"Mmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrroooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk!" Shouted Marowak using his Head Butt

Both Blastoise and Marowak used their attacks at the same time, Blastoise Attack countered Marowak's and the Water Gun hit Marowak

"Mmmmaaarrroooowwwaaakkk!" Shouted Marowak in Pain

"Marowak, no!" Shouted Brock as he felt sorry for Marowak

"Charizard use Flame Thrower!" Shouted Butch

"Cccchhhhaaaarrrriiiiiizzzzaaarrrrdddd!" Shouted Charizard using It's Flame Thrower

"Pansage use Seed Bomb!" Shouted Cilan

"Ppppaaannnnsssaaagggeeeee!" Shouted Pansage while using his Seed Bomb

Charizard's Flame Thrower countered Pansages Seed Bomb and had a direct hit towards Pansage

"Pansage!" Shouted Pansage in pain

"Pansage, no!" Shouted Cilan as he felt sorry for Pansage

"Blastoise use Water Gun!" Shouted Cassidy

"Blllaaaassstttoooiiiissseeee!" Shouted Blastoise while using It's Water Gun

"Marowak use Dodge it and use Bone Club!" Shouted Brock

Marowak Dodged Blastoise's Water Gun and used Bone Club, Marowak's Bone Club Really hurt Blastoise

"Bbblllaasssttooiiissseeee!" Shouted Blastoise in Pain

"Blastoise, no!" Shouted Cassidy

"Charizard, use Flame Thrower!" Shouted Butch

"Cccchhhhaaarrriiizzzaaarrrddd!" Shouted Charizard using It's Flame Thrower

"Pansage Dodge it and use Scratch!" Shouted Cilan

Pansage Dodged Charizard's flame thrower and used Scratch, Charizard was hurt from that Attack

"Charizard, no!" Shouted Butch

"Blastoise!" Shouted Cassidy

"Charizard!" Shouted Butch

"Use Water Gun and Flamethrower at the same time!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy at the same time

"Cccchhhhaaarrriiiizzzaaarrrddddd, Bbbbbllllaaaaasssttttoooiiiissseeee!" Shouted Charizard and Blastoise at the same time

"Pansage!" Shouted Cilan

"Marowak!" Shouted Brock

"Use Boomerang and Seed Bomb at the same time!" Shouted Brock and Cilan at the same time

Charizard's and Blastoise's attack were countered and Pansages and Marowak's attacks hit Charizard and Blastoise with Butch and Cassidy

"Oh, no Charizard and Blastoise, hmm Not again!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy as they were worried

The Attacks hit Butch and Cassidy with Charizard and Blastoise and they were launched into the sky

"Ttteeaaammmm Rrrrrroooooccckkkkeeetttt Bbblllaaaasssttiiinngg oooooooffff Aaaagggaaaaiiinnn!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy and when they were hard to see there was a TINK sound at the end

"Yes we did it!" Shouted Cilan in Excitement

"here grab my hand." Said Brock

"Let me help." Said Cilan

"Heeeee, Hold onnn." Said Brock while struggling to pull Dawn up

"Hold on." Said Cilan while struggling ton pull Serena up

"Piplup." Said Piplup while holding on to Dawn

Dawn and Serena and Piplup was pulled up

"Here Grab my hand." Said Brock

"I'll help you." Said Dawn

"Just hold, on." Said Brock while pulling Adam Usagi up

"Just a little more." Said Dawn while pulling Adam Usagi up

"Piplup." Said Piplup while pulling Dawn

Adam Usagi was pulled up

"Are you okay?" Questioned Brock

"Yes, I had worse." Answered Adam Usagi

"You were brave to stand up against Raichu's Thunder Bolt, that was pretty strong." Said Cilan

"Anyway let's get Sparkle and go back towards Ash and the others," Suggested Brock

"Sparkle wake up, or turn on." Said Cilan while turning on Sparkle

"I'm here what happened here, why am I outside?" Questioned Sparkle

"It's a long story." Answered Cilan


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ash's Gym Leader Revealed, Ash's Second Gym Battle

Ash's learning battle

Back outside the Gym, where Ash and everyone was at

"Sorry Crystal, but me and Pikachu check the woods, but there was no sign of Team Rocket." Apologised Ash

"Pika." Apologised Pikachu

"Come to think of it, I havn't seen Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Serena, Cilan and Adam Usagi for a while, do you think Team Rocket kidnapped them?" Questioned and wondered Clemont

"Well if they did, they're goanna pay." Answered and Angrily Said Tracey

"Hey Guys!" Shouted a figure coming from the forest

"Hey look, It's Brock and the others!" Shouted Ash in Excitement as he was happy to see Brock and the others again

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu happily

Dawn and Cilan was carrying Adam Usagi, his arms were wrapped around their necks and he could hardly walk from Raichu's Thunder Bolt attack

"What happened to you?" Questioned Clemont as he was worried for Adam Usagi

"Adam stood against Team Rocket in order to save me, Piplup and Serena." Answered Dawn while carrying Adam Usagi

"Grrrrrr, that Team Rocket." Said Ash Angrily

"Pika."Said Pikachu Angrily

"He looks like he's been Attacked by an electric type Pokemon?" Questioned and Guessed Clemont

"He was, by a Raichu' Thunder Bolt." Answered Cilan while Carrying Adam Usagi

"Grrrrr, Team Rocket." Said Clemont Quietly Angrily

"Why is he so angry at Team Rocket so much?" Questioned Max Quietly

"Because Clemont likes electric type Pokemon, and when he see's someone using them for evil he starts to get mad." Answered Bonnie Quietly

"Take him to the medical lab, we'll give him a special treatment for electric wounds for occasions like this." Suggested Crystal

"Hi Crystal, what happened?" Questioned Sparkle

"Oh Sparkle your safe." Said Crystal Excitingly while hugging Sparkle "What happened was that Team Rocket was trying to kidnap you, luckily these kids here saved you." Answered Crystal as she was happy to see Sparkle

"So Crystal what about my Gym battle?" Questioned Ash

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu

"Ah, I completely forgot after all of what happened here, your Gym Leader will be fighting you shortly, I will get him ready." Answered Crystal

"Wow this guy must be busy." Guessed Ash

"Pika." Guessed Pikachu

After two hours of healing Adam Usagi and getting the mysterious Gym Leader ready, Ash and his friends went to the battle ground so Ash and Pikachu could fight this Gym leader

"Alright Crystal, I'm ready, bring out the Gym Leader!" Shouted Ash as he was Excited with a smile on his face

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu with a smile on his face

The doors opened, the surprise Gym Leader was Sparkle

"SPARKLE!" Shouted Ash as he was shocked

"PIKACHU!" Shouted Pikachu as he was shocked

"Crystal where is the Gym Leader?" Questioned Ash

"Your looking at him." Answered Crystal

"Sparkle, but I thought he was just a project?" Questioned Ash

"He is, but Dr Cube, my mentor created him to be a Gym Leader, he couldn't find anyone qualified to be a Gym Leader so he created Sparkle, Sparkle was to take care of pokemon." Answered and Explained Crystal

"Okay, so what type of pokemon do you have?" Questioned Ash

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu

"The entire encyclopaedia of electric Pokemon." Answered Sparkle

"He has every electric pokemon." Said Clemont in Excitement

"Why is Clemont so Excited about Electric Pokemon?" Questioned Max

"Clemont is a electric Pokemon trainer type." Answered Bonnie

"Your such a kid." Said Iris

"Axew." Said Axew

"Am not." Said Clemont

"I choose Chinchou." Said Sparkle while pointing his pokeball towards the battle field

Chinchou got out of his pokeball

"Chinchou!" Shouted Chinchou after he got out of his pokeball

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Shouted Ash while Pikachu jumped off of his shoulders

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu jumping off of Ash's arms

Pikachu landed on the field and was prepared to battle Chinchou

"Chinchou use Electric Ball on the field ground." Said Sparkle

"Chinchou!" Shouted Chinchou while using Electric Ball on the Field Ground

The Electric Ball hit the ground and created electric currents that shocked Pikachu

"Ppppiiiikkkkkkaaaaacccchhhhhhuuuuuu!" Shouted Pikachu in pain

"Pikachu!" Shouted Ash as he was worried for Pikachu

The Electric Ball hurt Pikachu a lot

"Pikachu use Thunder bolt!" Shouted Ash

"Pppppiiiikkkkaaaaaccchhhhhhuuuuuu!" Shouted Pikachu while using his Thunder Bolt

"Chinchou dodge it and use Electric Ball on Pikachu." Said Sparkle

Chinchou dodge the Thunder Bolt and used Electric Ball

"Chinchou!" Shouted Chinchou using his Electric Ball

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu in pain

"Pikachu no!" Shouted Ash worried for Pikachu

"Chinchou use Mega Electric Ball." Said Sparkle

"Electric Ball!" Shouted Clemont as he was shocked

"Cccccchhhhhiiinnnnnccchhhhoooouuuuu!" Shouted Chinchou while using his Electric Ball

The electric Ball was ten times the size than a normal Electric Ball

"Ppppiiiikkkkaaaccchhhuuuuu!" Shouted Pikachu in pain

"Pikachu no!" Shouted Ash as he was worried for Pikachu

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Sparkle!" Shouted Crystal

"Pikachu are you okay?" Questioned Ash as he was sorry for Pikachu

"Pika." Answered Pikachu as he was in pain

After the Gym Battle Ash and his friends went to the Shining hotel in Sparkling City

"So Ash are you going to your next Gym Battle?" Questioned Adam Usagi

"No, I'm going to have a rematch, me and Crystal already agreed." Answered and Explained Ash

"Are you staying here Adam Usagi?" Questioned Tracey

"Yes, my Pokemon are going to be back to me by tomorrow." Answered Adam Usagi

"Well, tomorrow you can watch my next Gym Battle." Said Ash

"Pika." Said Pikachu


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cynthia's prison Revealed, Giovanni's visit

The Masked Catcher's visit

Back with Cynthia as she was waking up from the floor

"Wha…what happened?" Questioned Cynthia as she was getting up from the floor

"Hehe, your in Team Rockets top secret space Prison." Answered while quietly laughing a voice while drinking some tea

"Who are you?" Questioned Cynthia as she was getting up and sitting down on a bench opposite direction from Giovanni

"Hehe, Giovanni." Answered and quietly laughed a voice

"GIOVANNI!" Shouted Cynthia as she was shocked

"That's right." Said Giovanni with a smile

"What are you doing here, did Team Rocket catch you too?" Questioned Cynthia as she was shocked

"Well you still don't get it." Said Giovanni with a smile

"Don't get what?" Questioned Cynthia

"I am the leader of Team Rocket." Answered Giovanni with a smile

"You….. but you're a Gym Leader, you can't be leader of this organisation." Said Cynthia as she was shocked

"I am, but as a trick to make people think I am a Gym Leader so they won't think that I am leader of Team Rocket." Explained Giovanni

"A trick, don't you know how much of an honour it is to be a Gym Leader." Said Cynthia

"What honour is there on being a Gym Leader, what point is there on someone battling with other Trainers for giving metal Badges to enter some league." Said Giovanni with a smile

"That's what an honour of a Gym Leader is about, we give badges to Trainers that have bright future, we help them to succeed on their future and their dream." Explained Cynthia

"And your point is?" Questioned Giovanni

"My point is that we have to help people, that what keeps the cooperation with helping others." Answered Cynthia

"Cooperation, that's not what I'm talking about, I'm talking about taking over Pokemon, If we control all the Pokemon in the world, we will be unstoppable, the purpose for pokemon is to serve us humans." Explained Giovanni with a smile

"Well, I'm going and I'll put a stop to your plan, I'll grab Garchomp and escape." Said Cynthia Meanly

"I don't think so, If you remember what I said earlier you are in Team Rockets space station, break so much of a wall in the station you'll be sucked out into space." Explained Giovanni with a smile

"Well I see our guest just woke up." Said a voice coming from the laptop

"Who is it?" Questioned Cynthia

"Me." Answered a voice from the Laptop

The laptop showed an image of The Masked Pokemon Catcher

"You again." Said Cynthia Meanly

"I see you met our guest." Said Giovanni with a smile

"I did, she was a bit strong, but not strong enough." Said The Masked Pokemon Catcher

"Why not face on person?" Questioned Cynthia

"I'm a bit far away." Answered The Masked Pokemon Catcher

"If you think you can escape by calling The Pokemon Rangers you'r wrong, the call transmitters can only connect to Team Rocket Monitors

"It's been nice meeting you again, we'll meet next time." Said The Masked Pokemon Catcher

The monitor turns off

"well It's time that I say We'll meet next time as well." Said Giovanni with a smile

"Well just remember this isn't over." Said Cynthia Meanly

"Let's see how that goes." Said Giovanni with a smile

"You will not get away with this." Said Cynthia meanly

The End


End file.
